Stich ins Glück
by L'AngeNoire
Summary: Story über Tokio Hotel. Auf alle Fälle P18Slash. Hier ist zu wenig Platz für ne Kurzbeschreibung. Steht aber eine am Anfang des ersten Kapitels. Viel Spaß beim lesen.GLG AngeLouche
1. Der berühmte erste Satz

1Der berühmte erste Satz: 

Also, Leute, ich hab immer n bisschen ein Problem damit, ne FF anzufangen. Es könnte also sein, dass sie euch zu Beginn etwas seltsam vorkommt. Das legt sich dann aber so nach den ersten 1 – 2 Kapiteln. Noch was solltet ihr wissen, bevor ihr anfangt zu lesen: Da das kein Partnertext ist und ich das Ding folglich ganz allein schreib möchte ich euch bitte, möglichst nach JEDEM Kapitel ein Kommi abzugeben, sonst weiß ich ja nicht, ob bzw. wie ich weiterschreiben soll.

Jede „Vorgeschichte würde doof klingen und euch eigentlich nix neues sagen, drum versuch ich das Ganze auf ein paar Sätze zu kürzen. Die Situation ist folgende:

TH, wie wir sie kennen und lieben, mit all ihren Macken und Tix. Sie gehen auf Tour, nehmen ihre CDs auf etc. Also, genau so, wie sie auch in der Realität sind. Und neue Personen tauchen eigentlich (wenn überhaupt, weiß noch nicht genau) keine auf.

Ich schreib übrigens ein mal auf der Sicht von Tom und dann wieder aus der von Bill is immer mit den gekennzeichnet, aus welcher ich gerade schreibe.

So, genug geschwafelt, los geht's.

Toms Sicht

Hat Bill doch ganz schön mitgenommen, als Mama vorhin angerufen hat und gesagt hat, dass unser Kater gestorben is. Wir sind übrigens gerade auf Tour, es is Abend und ich sitzt in meinem Hotelzimmer.

Ich glaub es is besser ich schau mal nach ihm. Also gehe ich zum Zimmer nebenan und klopfe. Ich höre ein Schniefen, dann

B: Ja?

Ich öffne die Tür, trete ein und bleib verwundert stehen. Saki unser BG (Bodyguard) sitzt bei meinem Bruder.

T: Hey, ich wollt bloß fragen, wies dir geht.

B: Ach geht schon wieder. Dir?

T: Hm weiß nicht. Is schon komisch, wenn ich dran denk, dass er mir nicht mehr um

die Beine streichen wird, wenn wir heim kommen...

Bill schniefte wieder. Saki reicht ihm ein Taschentuch und legt den Arm um seien Schultern. Wir haben echt nen coolen BG. Egel, was is, der hat immer Zeit für uns.

S: Jetz is ja gut. Beruhigt euch wieder. Euer Kater war doch schon so alt und auf einem Auge blind. War bestimmt ne Erlösung für ihn. Meint ihr nicht?

B: Hm, ja ich glaub du hast recht.

T: Mmmh, glaub auch.

Saki wischt Bill die Tränen mit dem Daumen weg. Ich drehe mich um und gehe langsam in mein Zimmer zurück.

2Is Saki schwul? 

Sorry, noch ne Anmerkung: Also ich hab Saki vor kurzem persönlich kennergelernt, und er is echt super nett und superlieb. Dass, worum es jetzt dann geht, ist absolut frei erfunden und der Saki würde das auch nie, nie mals machen...

Am nächsten Morgen sitzen Georg, Gustav, Bill und ich beim Frühstück. Wir sind alle noch total verpennt (und dass, obwohl ich heute Nacht keinen Damenbesuch hatte...). Bill kaut nachdenklich an seinem Brötchen.

B: Sagt mal Jungs, glaubt ihr, Saki is schwul?

Ich schaue Georg und Gustav an, dann beginnen wir drei in unseren Kaffee zu prusten.

Ge: Was is los? Spinnst du jetzt?

Gu: Saki und schwul kicher

T: Hä, wie kommst du jetzt darauf?

druckse ich unter lachen hervor

Bill warte, bis wir uns wieder beruhigt hat, dann:

B: Ja weiß auch nicht. Also gestern, wies mir nicht so gut ging, hat er mir ständig über den Rücken gestreichelt und so...

T: Also ehrlich Bill. Deshalb is er doch noch lange nicht schwul. Das war ne nette

Geste, mehr nicht.

Ge: Warum? Hättest dus denn gerne anders? g

B: Nein, ich fand das bloß n bisschen komisch...

Gu: Ja, du findest viel komisch, wenn der Tag lang is.

B: Ganz normal war das aber echt nicht.

Mir standen mittlerweile die Tränen in den Augen vor lachen.

T: Komm Bill hör auf so nen Scheiß zu labern. Ich glaub das echt nicht. Und so weit ich weiß, is er doch verheiratet und hat ne Tochter.

Also, manchmal kommt er auf Ideen... Saki und schwul...

3Auf der Raststätte 

Bills Sicht

Ja, okay. Vielleicht war das ja echt nur Blödsinn. Aber komisch war's schon... Ach was. Die Jungs haben recht, was ich nur für Gespenster seh?! Man Bill, denk an was anderes, schließlich haben wir heute Konzert und da musst du zu 100 konzentriert sein. Wir sitzen gerade im Van und fahren auf irgend ner Autobahn Richtung nächster Konzerthalle.

Ge: Ey Leute, ich hab Hunger. Können wir an der nächsten Raststätte anhalten?

S: Klar, kein Problem.

Wenig später fahren wir ab. Saki öffnet und die Autotür. Als ich aussteige, habe ich noch meine Cola Flasche in der linken Hand und Saki, der rechts neben uns steht, nimmt sie mir ab. Dabei streicht er mir fast unmerklich mit der Hand über die Brust, sieht mich aber nicht an.

War das Absicht? Ach Quatsch. Der Meinung sind auch die Anderen, als ich ihnen davon erzähle.

T: Also langsam nervst du Brüderchen. Ich dachte, mit dem Thema sind wir durch...

Er is nun mal unser BG und da lässt sich Körperkontakt eben nicht vermeiden.

Gu: Ja Bill. Jetzt ist dann genug. Das ist Rufmord!

B: Is ja gut... Hab's schon verstanden.

Ge: Hoffen wirs.

Wie sehr sie sich irren...

4Antis 

Als wir endlich in der Halle ankommen, verkrümeln wir uns gleich in „unseren". Doch schon bald wird mir langweilig.

B: Man, Leute können wir nicht gleich Soundcheck mache, mir is so stinklangweilig.

Gu: Klar, wenn du auf ner halbfertigen Bühne Proben willst...

Ich stehe auf, dann muss ich jetzt n bisschen rumlaufen. Hier nur dazusitzen, halt ich nicht aus.

T: Ja, dann mach das. Ich für meinen Teil schlaf hier dann so lang...

Schön, geh ich eben alleine. Mal schauen, was Jutta (unsere Cateringfrau) gerade macht...

J: Sorry Bill, aber ich hab im Moment grad überhaupt keine Zeit, bin schon 15 min. hinter dem Zeitplan.

Vor lauter Langeweile kommt mir eine Idee. (Ne sehr blöde, wie ich im nachhinein feststellen muss, aber egal...).

Ich stehle mich an den ganzen Securitis vorbei zum Backstageausgang und schlüpfe durch die Tür.

B: Mal sehen, was die Fans machen vor sich hin flüster

Ich luge um die Ecken und sehen in etwa 50 m Entfernung die wartende Meute. Soll ich, oder soll ich nicht? Ach was kann da schon passieren? Ich atme einmal tief durch und gehe dann langsam die Straße entlang. Also entweder haben die mich noch nicht gesehen, oder können gar nicht fassen, dass ich da wirklich komm... (hopsa nicht so eingebildet Herr Kaulitz.). Doch dann

F(ans): BiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiLL

Okay, jetzt haben sie mich gesehen. Die „Securitis im Außendienst" also die, die für die Sicherheit der Fans verantwortlich sind, glotzen mir irritiert entgegen. Schaut nicht so blöd, ja ich weiß, dass das nicht geplant war, aber ich musste da einfach mal raus.

F: BILL ICH LIEBE DICH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

B: Ja, ich euch auch vor sich hin murmel

Endlich komme ich bei ihnen an. Das nennt man wohl Ironie des Schicksals, aber jetzt sind die Fans in nem abgesperrten Bereich, und ich auf der Straße, für jeden frei zugänglich. Sonst ist das ja immer umgekehrt... egal. Mich empfängt ein Blitzlichtgewitter. Ich zücke meinen Edding und fange an, wie in Trance, T-Shirts, Arme, (TH-)Kissen, Eintrittskarten, Wasserflaschen und alles Mögliche zu unterschreiben.

F1: Bitte für Lena, geht das?

B: Na klar geht das.

F2: Ja und bei mir bitte... oh Gott!

Sie blickt über meine Schulter.

B: Was? Was „oh Gott"?

Sie ist vor Schreck erstarrt und auch die anderen um sie herum sind ganz still geworden. Also drehe ich mir langsam um. Das Blut gefriert mir in den Adern und meine Nackenhaare sträuben sich. Ein paar, ziemlich fies aussehende Typen kommen mit einem riesen „KILL BILL" Plakat auf uns/mich zu.

B: schluck

War wohl doch keine so gute Idee, ohne BG hier rauszugehen... Scheiße, was mach ich den jetzt? Bloß nicht zeigen, dass du Angst hast Junge, sonst hast du gleich verlohnen...

A(ntis)1: HEY SCHWUCHTEL brüll Was willst du hier, du hast hier nix zu suchen

Alter! Verschwinde dahin, wo du hergekommen bist. Deine Musik is eh voll scheiße Alter und die will eh keiner hören.

Ja, wenn er meint... Doch plötzlich zückt einer ein Messer.

A2: Boa ey las doch dat Gelaba, stechen wir dat Sackgesicht doch lieber gleich ab!!!

B: schluck

Er kommt auf mich zu. Scheiße, ich hab total PANIK, will weglaufe, aber meine Beine machen nicht dass, was ich will, sondern bleiben einfach stocksteif stehen.


	2. Is Saki schwul?

Sorry, noch ne Anmerkung: Also ich hab Saki vor kurzem persönlich kennergelernt, und er is echt super nett und superlieb. Dass, worum es jetzt dann geht, ist absolut frei erfunden und der Saki würde das auch nie, nie mals machen...

Am nächsten Morgen sitzen Georg, Gustav, Bill und ich beim Frühstück. Wir sind alle noch total verpennt (und dass, obwohl ich heute Nacht keinen Damenbesuch hatte...). Bill kaut nachdenklich an seinem Brötchen.

B: Sagt mal Jungs, glaubt ihr, Saki is schwul?

Ich schaue Georg und Gustav an, dann beginnen wir drei in unseren Kaffee zu prusten.

Ge: Was is los? Spinnst du jetzt?

Gu: Saki und schwul kicher

T: Hä, wie kommst du jetzt darauf?

druckse ich unter lachen hervor

Bill warte, bis wir uns wieder beruhigt hat, dann:

B: Ja weiß auch nicht. Also gestern, wies mir nicht so gut ging, hat er mir ständig über den Rücken gestreichelt und so...

T: Also ehrlich Bill. Deshalb is er doch noch lange nicht schwul. Das war ne nette

Geste, mehr nicht.

Ge: Warum? Hättest dus denn gerne anders? g

B: Nein, ich fand das bloß n bisschen komisch...

Gu: Ja, du findest viel komisch, wenn der Tag lang is.

B: Ganz normal war das aber echt nicht.

Mir standen mittlerweile die Tränen in den Augen vor lachen.

T: Komm Bill hör auf so nen Scheiß zu labern. Ich glaub das echt nicht. Und so weit ich weiß, is er doch verheiratet und hat ne Tochter.

Also, manchmal kommt er auf Ideen... Saki und schwul...


End file.
